Happy Easter
by Poetheather1
Summary: Ozymandias gives Rorschach a present for Easter. Slash pairing.


Happy Easter

Heather O'Malley

Watchman is owned by the DC Comics and Alan Moore and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

This was written for the enjoyment of a friend and I agreed to post it as well, as this is her favorite pairing. Please enjoy and don't hate me for a Yule gift.

* * * * *

Adrian Veidt was faced with a bit of a problem. He was on his way home after showing up briefly at his companies Easter party. He had smiled, laughed during the Easter Egg hunt and had a good time, watching his employees and their families. It was a shame what was going to happen too many of them but the greater good was calling. The question now was what he wanted to do when he got home, eat a chocolate rabbit or some of the brightly colored Easter Eggs.

It was a tough choice as Easter was one of his favorite holidays and one where he had several interesting traditions that stemmed from his childhood. Adrian had wonderful memories of eating both the chocolate rabbits and the colored eggs. It was a bit of a treat back then.

Perhaps he would start with a few eggs, as having them after the chocolate might be a bit strange.

He pulled into his driveway, happy for one of the rare times that he drove, luxuriating in the speed and power of his car. He liked power, but more especially he liked being able to use harnessed power like his car and like the man he had feelings for. The man could be aimed, directed, let loose in such a way that there would be little chance of catching Adrian. That was a good thing as what he had in mind was far far too important to allow anything to make it fail.

He walked up the steps to his house on the outskirts of the city smiling to himself. It really had been a good day. He paused when he reached his door, as it was somewhat ajar. Someone had to be inside and given the security the odds were that it wasn't a criminal. That pretty much left one person who could be in his house, one person with the skills needed in order to pull this off. Rorschach.

Adrian shook his head sadly, amused at things. If people knew about what he and Rorschach did when they were together it was doubtful that anyone would fear the masked man ever again. However, Adrian would never do that to him. Rorschach was far too good at what he did.

When he reached the living room, there was Rorschach, sitting there happily devouring a chocolate bunny, ears first. He didn't even look over, "You're home."

"Yes. Enjoying the chocolate?" Adrian went over to the bar and made himself a drink.

"Yes," Rorschach replied around the bunny, as he was taking another bite.

Adrian turned and looked over at the vigilante, gazing over the rim of his glass. Yes, this would be just the distraction he needed before he continued with his plan. His smile twisted slightly as he thought of something really naughty that he might enjoy. "So, you like eating bunnies?"

Rorschach paused in his eating and looked up at the former hero, the mask shifting from shape to shape. "What?"

"Bunnies. Do you like eating them?" Adrian turned his words more playful with a touch of desire.

"What are you playing at?" growled Rorschach.

"I just had an idea to make our time together more… fun. You know… fun?" Adrian put as much suggestiveness and desire into his voice that he could manage, wanting to see the masked man's reaction.

He turned to face Adrian and yet again, the former Ozymandius wished that he could see through the mask to read Rorschach's expression. After a pause that hung heavily in the air between them, Rorschach finally said, "What did you have in mind?"

Adrian smirked. He got him and now to reel in his fishy. "Well… since you like…bunnies… I figured that I could, I don't know… put on some bunny ears or something?"

Again, the silent gazing that was a bit unnerving. "OK."

Adrian smiled. He was sleeping with Rorschach partially because it was a wild ride and he knew that it would keep the crime fighter off his trail, so long as he kept his bases covered. "Well then… have some more chocolate and I'll be right back."

Rorschach shrugged and returned to his bunny devouring. He finished that one and was eating some jellybeans when a voice called out, "Well?"

Rorschach turned and almost choked on the jellybeans when he saw Adrian Veidt. The man was posing, with one hand on his hip. He was naked except for a white fur thong, that had a bunny's tail and a pair of bunny ears with one ear flopped over. "Happy Easter."


End file.
